Sonic and Shadow as Babies
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Eggman turns Sonic and Shadow in baby hedgehogs. Amy and Nebula are here to take good care of them. Some SonAmy and Shadula.


**Sonic and Shadow as Babies**

Inside Eggman's base; four hedgehogs were beating up all of Eggman's robots. Every single one of them was defeated. Eggman shouts.

"ARGH! I can't believe you defeat my robots!" Eggman yelled.

"Come on Eggman! You can do better than that!" Nebula smirked as she was floating in the air.

"GRRR! I don't have to listen to your mouth, creepy!" Eggman shouted at her. This made her really mad for calling her 'creepy'.

"GRRR! Don't EVER call me creepy!" Nebula screams in rage as her eyes glowed purple. This made Eggman scared.

"M-m-my a-a-a-apologies" Eggman distracts Nebula as he pulls out his laser gun and beams it at Nebula but missed. The laser beam hits Sonic and Shadow. Nebula and Amy gasps in horror.

"SHADOW!"

"SONIC!"

The girls saw that the laser beam was shrinking their bodies into a toddler. Their gloves and shoes didn't have any effect on the laser beam. Sonic and Shadow were turned into cute baby hedgehogs.

"What happened to us?" Sonic cried.

"Doctor!" Shadow screamed in high pitch since his voice sounds like a toddler.

"EGGMAN!" Nebula and Amy screamed his name. He escaped and disappeared. Amy was about to go and chase him but Nebula grabbed Amy's hand.

"Amy, wait! We can't leave the boys!" Nebula said in concern.

"You're right. But what about Eggman?" Amy said.

"We'll catch him next time. But for now, we got do something with Sonic and Shadow"

The two girls walk up to the baby hedgehogs, they kneeled down to take a look at them. They couldn't help but say 'awww' in a cute way.

"This is no time to see us cute right now!" Sonic said as he folded his chubby arms.

"I agree with him. And you girls aren't helping" Shadow said.

"Sorry. It's just that you look so cute" Nebula said sweetly.

"She's right. You guys look so adorable and cute" Amy said sweetly.

"Can we just go home please" they begged. The girls picked up the boys and their shoes and gloves too.

Nebula and Amy called Cream and Vanilla if they can go to the store to buy baby supplies. They agreed to help. After they called, they had to wait for them.

Nebula felt a touch on her tail; she looks over her shoulder and sees a black and red striped baby hedgehog playing with her tail. She couldn't help but smile that he's playing her tail cutely like a kitty cat.

"Shadow, you playing my tail?" Nebula asked in a babyish voice.

"It's not me doing it. I don't know what's wrong with me" Shadow said.

"That's normal. It's probably your baby instinct or something" Nebula said as she wagged her tail back and forth to let him catch her tail. Nebula saw this and giggled.

**_With Amy and Sonic_**

"Amy! You're hugging me too tight!" Sonic trying to breathe.

"Sorry"

"Seriously, this isn't funny! I want to be back to a teenager!" Sonic cried.

"Shhh…calm down Sonic. It will be okay" Amy said gently as she stroked his back to soothe him.

"But Amy, if anyone sees me like this, I'll be doomed!" Sonic crying.

"No it won't. Please don't cry Sonic" she cradles him in her arms and rocks back and forth to settle him down.

"Man, why am I crying? I can't stop crying" Sonic said.

"Shh…..it's okay to cry. You're only a toddler. And babies can't control their feelings" Amy said as she stroked his quills.

An hour later; Cream and Vanilla arrived with their baby supplies. The girls thanked them and the rabbits went back home.

"Okay, we got the baby supplies" Amy said.

"Yup. And the boys are not going to be happy about this" Nebula said.

"Why?" Amy asked.

Then, Amy knew why; she was trying to put a diaper on Sonic but he does not stay still.

"That's the reason why" Nebula said. As she put a diaper on Shadow. Shadow didn't care.

"Good boy Shadow" Nebula said as she was done. Shadow rolls his eyes and lets her pick him up.

"Come on Shadow please smile" Nebula said sweetly.

"What's the point? I'm a stupid toddler. I don't have my chaos powers, I can't walk or run, feed myself, go to the bathroom, and who knows what else" Shadow mumbled.

"I know, but come on. I'm here to take care of you" Nebula said. Amy tries to get Sonic to stop moving but he still squirms.

"Nebula. Sonic won't stop moving" Amy said. Nebula sighs and helps Amy.

"Sonic. I know you don't want to wear diapers but you have to. If you keep this up, you know what happens next" Nebula said.

"What's that?" Sonic asked.

"If you do not behave like a good boy, you'll get a spanking" Nebula smirked. This made Sonic gulped sacredly.

"Nuh-Uh! Please don't!" Sonic pleaded.

"Are you going to be a good boy and let Amy do the work for you?" Nebula asked. Sonic nodded.

Soon; Amy puts on the diaper for Sonic. Sonic was not happy about this, he folded his arms.

"See Sonic? That wasn't so bad" Amy said. Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Okay, I know you're not happy but cheer up" Amy said sweetly.

"Well, since we did their diapers, it's dinner time" Nebula said.

"Finally, some chili dogs!" Sonic said excitedly.

"I'm afraid you can't have chili dogs Sonic" Nebula said.

"What? Why not?"

"Because you and Shadow don't have teeth to chew on solid food" Sonic opened his mouth and noticed that she was right, he didn't have teeth, except his two fangs. Sonic pouts and folded his arms.

Amy and Nebula brings them to the kitchen and sets them on the table; they couldn't buy a high chair because it was too much money.

Moments later; the girls carries a bowl of spaghettios. The set it on the table right next to the boys. Nebula puts a red bib on Shadow; Amy puts a blue bib on Sonic.

"A bib too? This is so stupid" Sonic folded his arms again.

"Well, we don't want you to get messy all over you" Amy said.

"This is so not funny" Sonic said.

"Oh stop it" Amy said.

"Now open up Shadow" Nebula said as she puts a spoon of spaghettios in his mouth but he did not open.

"Next time, don't do it like a babyish thing. It's embarrassing" Shadow said.

"Deal" Nebula said. Shadow opens his mouth and lets Nebula feed him. So did Sonic since he didn't want to make Amy made by throwing a tantrum.

"You're being a good boy Sonic" Amy said as he feeds him. Sonic rolls his eyes and continues eating his dinner.

Moments later; the boys finished eating their dinner. The girls took off their bibs. Then, they carried them to the living room.

"Good boy Shadow" Nebula said sweetly as she kissed his forehead. This made him blush. Shadow sighs deeply.

"Shadow, what's wrong?" Nebula asked as she puts him on her lap.

"I want to be back to normal self" Shadow said as his ears droop down.

"Don't worry Shadow, you'll soon be back to normal. You just have to think positive" Nebula said trying to cheer Shadow up.

"Nebula, can I say something to you?" Shadow asked.

"Sure"

"Since I'm a toddler, I don't know why I feel like being with you as a baby, but I feel like I'm happy. I don't know why" Shadow said.

"Hmmm…. I think it's babies like being cradled with their mom. They feel warmth and care. Is that what you're feeling?" Nebula said.

"Yeah, I think so. But why am I enjoying this?"

"That's normal Shadow. Babies need someone to care for"

"Really?"

"Of course Shadow. It's like a family" Nebula said as she stroked his quills.

"Thanks Nebula" Shadow said as he purred happily in her arms. Just then, Amy comes in with two bottles of warm milk. She hands one to Nebula.

"Milk?" Shadow questioned.

"Yup. Babies need milk for vitamins and minerals. And also to help you go to sleep" Nebula said.

"Ok" Shadow said as he lets her feed him.

"I don't want milk" Sonic said.

"But Sonic, it needs to help you fall asleep" Amy said.

Sonic sighs, "Do I have to?"

"Of course Sonic. Now please drink your milk" Amy said.

Sonic sighs again, "Fine, but don't try to talk in a babyish way. It's embarrassing"

"I promise" Amy said as she lets Sonic drink his warm milk.

Later after they finished their milk; Nebula and Amy both lifted their boys over their shoulders and pats their back.

"What are you doing?" the boys asked.

"Trying to get you to burp" the girls answered their question.

_"Buuuuurrrrppppp!"_ the boys burped loud. The girls lift them up.

"Good boy Shadow" Nebula said sweetly.

"Good boy Sonic" Amy said sweetly.

This made the boys smile, but then, they yawn cutely as they laid their heads on their girls' shoulder.

Amy took Sonic to her room and sets him on her bed; the same with Nebula as she takes Shadow to her room. They didn't have a crib for them to sleep; so they'll have to sleep with their own girl.

In the morning; the girls were already up. Suddenly, the boys were gone. But then found a note next to their beds. They picked up the note and reads.

_Dear girls,_

_I have your boyfriends. If you want to see them again, bring me the chaos emerald and I'll let Shadow and Sonic go. _

_Eggman_

As they soon finished reading the note, they got furious. They left their apartment and went to find Eggman.

With Sonic and Shadow

Sonic and Shadow were caged in and could not get out.

"Eggman! Let us go!" Sonic yelled.

"Let me think….NO!" Eggman shouts at them. This made the boys cry.

"WAAAAAHHHHH!" Sonic and Shadow crying.

"Oh shut up you little brats!" Eggman shouted.

"Hey Eggman!" a female voice said. It was Amy.

"AMY!" Sonic screamed for joy.

"Hand over the emerald" Eggman demanded. But the girls shook their head.

"I'll give you the emerald if you would turn Sonic and Shadow back to normal" Nebula said as she holds the purple chaos emerald.

"Very well then" Eggman said.

Eggman turned Sonic and Shadow back to normal. They went to the girls. Eggman taps his foot.

"Okay happy now? The emerald if you please" Eggman said.

"Fine. But we'll get it back" Nebula said. She and Amy walk up to Eggman. Suddenly the big laser gun popped out of nowhere and was ready to fire at the girls. The beam aimed right at the girls.

"AAAHHHHHH!" the girls screamed. Nebula tries to fight it as she threw her purple energy blast at Eggman, sending him straight to the wall. The laser beam stops firing as it shuts down.

"GIRLS!" Sonic and Shadow shouted.

The chaos emerald drops to the floor; the boys saw only the girl's clothes, shoes, and gloves. But then, something was moving underneath the clothes. Two small heads popped out of their clothes.

"Amy?"

"Nebula?"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no! What happened to Amy and Nebula?<strong>


End file.
